kingdom_keepers_second_generation_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlyn Foxx
Ashlyn Foxx is a 14-year-old student who attends Howard Middle School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Ashlyn Rose Foxx was born on March 31 to Daniel Foxx, a famous billionaire singer, and Jenny Foxx, a rich and famous actress and clothing designer. As a child, Ashlyn always got what she wanted, whenever she wanted. Ashlyn was always meaner to the other girls because they weren't as popular as she was. Ashlyn is adored by many people and gets a lot of publicity because of her famous parents. Ashlyn has always been the lead of the popular girls and has always been rude, snobby, mean, selfish, and vain. Ashlyn was considered a prodigy when she was younger because she could play almost all instruments, could play any sport, never got anything below an A on a test, and she had a beautiful singing voice. She was accepted into Howard Middle School because of her amazing academic abilities. She was named the captain of the cheerleading squad for Howard Middle School. She doesn't care about other peoples' opintions. She always states that she is just giving good "fashion advice" to others. Ashlyn is always used to getting whatever she wants. Ashlyn hates anybody that tries to defy her and automatically tries to humiliate them as often as possible. She enjoys taking advantage of her and she is only nice to the people in her posse. She has an Annual Pass to Walt Disney World and she goes every day after school with her posse. Ashlyn isn't the jealous type and she isn't affected by mean comments directed toward her. Early Life Ashlyn's parents both loved her very much, and people described her as "the world's most famous kid," because her parents were both very famous and they had household names. Her parents are both very sweet and kind to her, but she has some restrictions about getting what she wants. Ashlyn doesn't really have a temper and is not very bratty. She is the stereotypical "mean girl" at her school. Ashlyn is the "Queen Bee" at Howard Middle School. Many people call her "fake" but, it really annoys her. Ashlyn understands that there is no such thing as perfection, but she is pretty close to it. She continues to be very rude, snobby, and mean. She hates it when people defy her and she makes sure that they are an instant target. She can be found at Disney World every day after school. Appearance Ashlyn has perfect, flawless skin and big blue eyes. She has straight, light brown hair which she sometimes curled. She is known to have a great fashion sense and a lot of people come to her for help with fashion because her mom owns a clothing brand. Alliances *Cat Whales (BFF) *Nicole Woodford Enemies *Winnie Philby (rival) *Claire Chillings *Carmella Redford *Ross Grogin Powers/Abilities/Traits *Ashlyn is very pretty. *Ashlyin is the Queen Bee at Howard Middle School. *Ashlyn is the head cheerleader. *Ashlyn is a Howard Middle School cheerleader. *Ashlyn attends Howard Middle School. *Ashlyn has never gotten anything lower than an A on a test. *Ashlyn is very mean, rude, snobby, and selfish. *Ashlyn hates it when people call her dumb. *Ashlyn has a remarkable memory. *Ashlyn is not a jealous type. *Ashlyn is not very bratty. *Ashlyn is known to brag. *Ashlyn is the head of her posse. *Ashlyn's family is very rich. *Ashlyn's parents are very famous. *Ashlyn has an Annual Pass to Walt Disney World. Gallery images-26.jpeg tumblr_m0bp6wqcWY1roc7zvo1_500.png 8905742_orig.jpg 6472a878e2b156b5ecaeba11_Dakota Rose1.jpg imgres-1.jpeg images-25.jpeg kotakoti_dakota_rose_36.gif 69b131cc.jpg tEdf3.png images-24.jpeg dakota-rose-tilted-her-beautiful-head-526312815.jpg Dakota-rose-beautiful-body-shape-with-high-heels-are-cute.jpg dakota-koti-play-etude-house-shopping-pink-dress.jpeg Dakota Play Etude Shoot 2.jpg enhanced-buzz-15759-1332874457-70_large.jpg images-23.jpeg unledsnj.png images-22.jpeg Dakota-Rose-10.jpg image_t6.jpg|A picture Ashlyn drew of herself Dakota-rose-back-photoshots-while-walking.jpg living-barbie-dakota-rose-14.jpg Dakota-rose-against-a-background-of-a-suspension-bridge.jpg Dakota-Rose-1.jpg Dakota-Rose-human-doll-girl.jpg kotakoti_dakota_rose_02.jpg images-21.jpeg dakota-rose-by-pechucky.png|Another picture Ashlyn drew Cute-Dakota-rose-hair-fashion.jpg tumblr_menbzzHreX1rmf1ono1_500.jpg emo-jean-emo-girls-32429245-423-558.jpg dakota_ostrenga_1335872825_dakota_rose_3_A1FbTKW.sized.jpg living-barbie-doll-dakota-rose-01.jpg tumblr_m4nwv3J1gh1qglgjio1_500.jpg IMG_32123_large.jpg Dakota-Rose-real-Barbie-barbie-29968074-400-600.jpg dakota-rose-ostrenga-kota-koti.jpg dakota_ostrenga__1335872734_dakota_rose_1_8KB94n1.sized.jpg images-207897.jpeg dakota-rose.jpg living-barbie-dakota-rose-01.jpg dakota_ostrenga_cute_smile_dakota_rose_in_pink_gown_XNjgFhh.sized.jpg 255266-dakota-rose.jpg american-barbie-dakota-rose-1699861884.jpg dakota-rose-human-doll-girl-8.jpg living-barbie-doll-dakota-rose-12.jpg dakota-rose-barbie-doll-10.jpg tumblr_misu21qhzM1rkifreo1_500.jpg images-1978678.jpeg Dakota-Rose-real-Barbie-barbie-29968032-400-600.jpg Category:Howard Middle School Student Category:Student Category:Cheerleader Category:Howard Middle School Cheerleader